


Postscript

by whiteautumn



Series: Asano-Karma Swap [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-A!Karma, 3-E!Asano, Alternate Universe, Asano-Karma swap, Domestic, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Sentence Fic, Polyamory, Post-High School, Romance, the karushuu is like... light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives, after graduation. </p><p>“I… don’t think that’s what Gakushuu said, Karma.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll - okay actually I'm just ridiculously bored at home so forgive me ;w; Putting off all responsibility here to just write my favourite OT3 because... yeah. 
> 
> This is an on-going sequel to Ipseity. I did promise a KaruShuuNagi OT3 development... didn't I :P 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei. This is a non-profit document.**  
>  Prompts are from: http://harmony283.livejournal.com/130493.html (I changed a few of them, and they are marked with asterisks). Some of these are set immediately post middle school third year, and some well into their high school days, with a few others post-HS. See if you can tell which is which (well considering Karma and Gakushuu went from last name to first name basis... yeah). 
> 
> By the way, did you guys know Nagisa's the oldest of the trio, and Asano the youngest? Since someone had to be born on Jan 1st... :P

1\. Blame  
“This is all your fault, Akabane,” Asano breathed out, panting; and Karma laughed, feeling short on breath himself.

 

2\. Proof  
Blue eyes looked on in amusement as the two taller individuals nested in each other’s arms, before taking out his phone to snap a photo of the situation at hand; everyone was going to want to see this - they can get along after all!

 

3\. Assistance  
The redhead snickered as Gakushuu turned burning lavender eyes onto him, running out of the classroom, cackling at the mess he’d made in an attempt to “help” their classmates understand chemistry concepts.

 

4\. Going  
“Ittekimasu,” Nagisa pecked both of them on the cheek, before skipping out of the kitchen.

 

5\. Birthday  
He and Asano - he really should start calling the other Gakushuu now, but that’s another problem for another time - spent ages sitting at the desk, wondering just what they should do for Nagisa, since neither of them had done this before.

 

6\. Scientist  
Karma wasn’t one, but he did know which chemicals to mix to create chaos.

 

7\. Silent  
Days like these, where they just lazed around and enjoyed each other’s company, were the best.

 

8\. Behalf > Christmas*  
“Happy birthday, Karma,” and the redhead received a face full of cake, courtesy of Gakushuu.

 

9\. Rumor  
There was one floating around, saying that Karma was only in class A because Asano had been dropped to class E - he honestly didn’t care, one way or the other; but watching those self-proclaimed aces grit their teeth at him was so fun.

 

10\. Tip > Change*  
Nagisa’d cut his hair, but neither of them minded.

 

11\. Idle > Loneliness*  
London was a gloomy place, and Gakushuu wondered if Karma and Nagisa missed him back in Japan.

 

12\. Brother  
“You two are so alike, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you two could be -” Ren was cut off by simultaneous choruses of denial, before chuckling, having proved his point.

 

13\. Beneath  
“You two are heavy, get off,” Gakushuu sighed, cursing himself for being the first to wake up.

 

14\. Redecorate  
“Akabane, what the hell did you do!”

 

15\. Gravitation  
Gakushuu had regained his charismatic leadership, it seems, as he was elected Council President beginning of their third year.

 

16\. Kilt  
At least it wasn’t a skirt, but Nagisa had to wonder where Karma got it from.

 

17\. Afterthought  
Nagisa would sometimes have his doubts, on whether they’d become nothing more than a fleeting thought in Gakushuu’s mind, and Karma would tell him he’s being ridiculous.

 

18\. Unearth  
Three years after that incident, on the day of Gakushuu and Karma’s graduation ceremony - Nagisa had his the week before - they visited the rundown classroom of 3-E, and showed the redhead just what they’d gone through in that unforgettable year.

 

19\. Shield  
“Karma, please stop using me as a shield,” Nagisa deadpanned, as they watched a pissed off Gakushuu approach the both of them.

 

20\. Blacklist  
By now, they were sure that Karma had made his way onto someone’s blacklist somewhere - what was more disturbing was that the redhead didn’t bother to rebut their thinking.

 

21\. Misquoted  
“I… don’t think that’s what Gakushuu said, Karma.”

 

22\. Copying > Game*  
Chasing each other on the rankings was almost like a game to them now - except no one really lost, or won.

 

23\. Argue/Arguing  
For once, it was surprisingly not Karma and Gakushuu, but Nagisa and Karma instead, and Gakushuu thinks he finally understood Nagisa's pain every time he and Karma had their conflicts.

 

24\. Lens  
The shorter male’s blue eyes looked even brighter - prettier - through the full-rimmed glasses he was wearing, and it was bad for his self-control.

 

25\. Bell  
Nakamura-san looked gleefully from one of them to the other, “So…When’s the wedding?”

 

26\. Arrest  
“I swear, one day, Akabane, and I won’t bail you out.”

 

27\. Havoc  
The whole situation at their middle school graduation ceremony, and Karma watched, amused, as 3-E was escorted out by Sakakibara.

 

28\. Tool  
Gakushuu groans while Nagisa tries hard not to cry when they saw Karma pull out clothes pegs and approached the yankees with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

29\. Blanket  
Gakushuu was the hogger, and the first time he’d done that, he’d woken up with his books - neatly placed on his desk the night before - strewn around on his floor, courtesy of Karma.

 

30\. Fancy  
Life with Nagisa and… Karma was different from what he was used to under his father, but he’d never have it any other way.

 

31\. Dash  
It took all Gakushuu had to not abandon dignity and run across the airport the moment he stepped out of the plane.

 

32\. Away  
He gave his mother a hug the day he’d moved out, then shifting his lavender gaze to similar looking purple ones; his father was smiling at him.

 

33\. Syndication  
Both of them were sure that Karma was a one-person syndicate, but the three of them made a good team too.

 

34\. Champagne  
“To celebrate, the youngest of us all turning twenty one!”

 

35\. Note  
The book consisting of Koro-sensei’s weaknesses was still on Nagisa’s bookshelf, they still looked through it every now and then.

 

36\. Physical  
For all of Karma’s violent tendencies, and Gakushuu’s knowledge in martial arts and his prowess in assassination, their quarrels were all surprisingly mellow.

 

37\. Dull  
He was glad that Asano decided to stay on in Kunugigaoka, things would be boring without him.

 

38\. Frozen > New Year*  
They had cake, snuggled under the warm blankets and watched _Kouhaku_ \- and of course Karma and Gakushuu start quarrelling over which team was going to win this year.

 

39\. Stumble  
“We all fall every now and then, it’s the courage that you have to continue and pick yourself back up that counts.”

 

40\. Hunt > Perfection*  
He’d long since learned that he didn’t have to be perfect, but he thought that this life that he has now is probably the closest thing to it.

 

41\. Gibberish  
Gakushuu’s words were barely intelligible, and Nagisa refrained from outrightly reacting at the rare display of weakness… not to mention, _cuteness_.

 

42\. Camp  
Nagisa was gone for the week, and he was surprised that their apartment wasn’t burned down - or destroyed in some other ridiculous manner - when he returned.

 

43\. Weak(ness)  
The strawberry blond should really fall sick more often, if it meant him being in a state like this - it was too much of a gold to pass up, and Nagisa thought it was _cute_ , a win for Karma on both sides.

 

44\. Bargain  
“We both like him, so why not make a deal?”

 

45\. Alcohol  
They’d have to get Nagisa drunk more often, Gakushuu thought as the blue-haired male clung onto him and refused to let go.

 

46\. Wind  
Sometimes, Gakushuu would head up to the hills and look at the 3-E classroom, feeling the breeze in his hair and pretending that it was caused by the speed of his Octopus of a sensei.

 

47\. Temptation  
Karma felt his eyes widen when he saw Nagisa stroll out of the room, rubbing his eyes from any remnants of sleep, wearing nothing but one of their shirts; he didn’t have to look at Gakushuu to see what the other’s reaction’d be - the clang of the pan on the stove was enough.

 

48\. Eighteen  
The media storm over Koro-sensei never died down, and they - everyone from Class-E - would spend the following three years escaping from creepy stalkers.

 

49\. Bottle  
Nagisa kept his feelings in, as he saw Gakushuu enter the airport Departures, Karma beside him and holding his hand.

 

50\. Rhythm  
Their heart beats were synchronised - he’d know, since he counted them very carefully, when both Gakushuu and Karma were asleep, one morning - so the distance between them won’t ever change anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gakushuu always seemed like the type who would go overseas for university - so I let him go ;w; Don't worry man guys it doesn't end here. 
> 
> While I don't mean for this to be KaruShuu, feel free to interpret it as such. It's a cute pairing, but I don't ship it ;; so this is the most obvious I can make the KaruShuu... Oops.
> 
> Kouhaku is a New Years eve programme in Japan, and they'd usually split popular idols into two groups (red and white, hence the name) and have them "compete" with each other - via voting from the viewers.


End file.
